Harrow/History
History Harrow was married to Sarai, becoming the stepfather of Prince Callum and later fathered Prince Ezran. Over the years, he developed a strong friendship with Lord Viren and trusted him as a loyal adviser. Following the death of his father, Harrow was crowned King of Katolis and several days later had a portrait made of himself alongside Viren. One day Annika and Neha, the queens of Duren, requested aid for their kingdom due to famine and the upcoming winter. After speaking with Viren, Harrow decided to give them resources, knowingly starving his own people. Days later, Viren told Harrow he had a plan to use the heart of a Magma titan to create a warm climate to grow food. A party consisting of troops and the monarchs from both kingdoms set out for Xadia. They found the titan and, believing it to be dead, started to break it to get its heart. However, it woke up and attacks the troops. They managed to kill it and take its heart, but participants were injured and, despite Viren’s suggestions to leave them to save time, Harrow took the wounded with them. Just as they were about to cross The Border, they were ambushed by the Dragon King, Avizandum, and the group got separated. Harrow managed to get to safety, but Sarai went back and saved Viren at the cost of her own life. They took the heart to Katolis and use it to grow crops. However, he had to tell Callum that his mother died during the quest. Years later, Viren informed Harrow that they have a chance to avenge Sarai’s death by imbuing her spear with the horn of a unicorn, her dying breath, and Harrow’s blood. Harrow was initially reluctant, but his anger and hatred towards Avizandum motivated him to kill the Archdragon. Harrow and Viren travelled to the Storm Spire to confront Avizandum. The dragon told them that it was a special day and offered an ultimatum: leave or die. Harrow refused to turn away, reminding Avizandum that he never gave Sarai that choice. Harrow proceeded to charge at Avizandum, who was kept from attacking by Viren's magic. Just before Viren could no longer hold Thunder, Harrow managed to launch Sarai’s spear into Avizandum’s chest, turning him into stone and killing him. Viren deduced that the reason why Avizandum was not guarding The Border was because he was protecting his egg due to his mate being away. Viren told Harrow that the egg must be destroyed to keep humanity safe. Harrow refused since the egg had done nothing, but Viren insisted that Avizandum’s offspring would destroy The Human Kingdoms to avenge its father. After a deliberate thinking, Harrow relented. Book One Echoes of Thunder Harrow is awoken by Viren early one morning and, after reminding the mage of a previous death threat for such an awakening, is informed of the presence of elven assassins in the surrounding forest. Optimistically recollecting the success of preventing former assassination attempts, the king subsequently recognizes the severity of the situation after finding out that the assassins are Moonshadow Elves. Harrow determines that the best strategy to combat the elves is to attack them directly before the coming of the full moon that night. As a preventative measure to the present danger, King Harrow decides to send the two princes to the Banther Lodge. Though he is met by opposition from his sons, Harrow tries to convince the boys of creative ways in which they can enjoy their time at the winter lodge. The king remains insistent in his decision and instructs the boys to pack for the trip. What is Done Moonrise References }} Navigation Category:Histories